What's Left of The Cutter Mai
by SweeterThanChocolate
Summary: After Naru rejected and left Mai, she became depressed and saw everything in a newer, darker light. She turned to something to vent her pain and anger...cutting. Mai's now got a new life and attitude, but what if a certain narcissist wants her back? Read and find out! ((Previously on the account freak wanting wings)) REDONE
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet: Yo everybody! I just want to thank you all who were patient and welcome to everyone new reading this! I also want to say now that I may have added or replaced stuff in the story (just in case anything looks off).**

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

After he left I felt like my world fell apart. He rejected me! He said I love his brother, his dead twin. I found myself in pain, how could I be happy? Since I was unhappy, it didn't feel right wearing all this bright clothing.

So I got rid of it, all of it.

I felt myself drawn to darker and darker clothing. The dark clothes reflected my feelings, both beautiful and tragic. But it wasn't enough, so found a way to let out the pain.

Cutting, releasing the blood that hurt me so as it pumped through my veins, the feeling of my pocket knife sliding across my wrists. I could feel my pain and anger leave me as the blood left my wrist.

My name is Mai Taniyama and I'm no longer a happy-go-lucky sap. I know the world does not work the way it does in books. I became strong, I don't have many friends (only two really), but they aren't fake. My life has never seen a better time. So I am Mai Taniyama, and I am a cutter.

**Sweet: So there it is! The first rewritten chapter for : What's Left of The Cutter Mai. Please review, I love feedback! Remember life sucks, so don't count of regular updating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet: I am back once again! This time I thought "I only have to get up at 6 in the morning, I can totally stay up and type the rest of this chapter"**

**Mai: well those reviews were pretty cool too…**

**Sweet: how could I forget those reviews!? You guys are really awesome, no joke. I feel really bad about keeping you all waiting, but you know people don't just exist on the internet (and I'm trying my hardest to catch up on Homestuck).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own: Ghost Hunt, Twilight, and whatever else I may have forgotten!**

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!**

Naru's P.O.V

'_I-I love you!'_

Her words still echoed in my ears. It's been a couple of years since I left. Left Japan, left SPR, and left _her_.

'_Mai…'_

I miss her, I miss her voice, her smile, and her laugh. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upward at the thought of seeing her again. Seeing those wide, brown eyes, listen to that sweet chime-like voice, and that pretty smile of hers.

I frowned, _'you certainly didn't leave her like that…'_

**Flashback**

'_You don't love me.'_

'_Wh-what?'_

'_You love my brother. You've seen him right? In your dreams, it wasn't me. It __**isn't**__ me you love right?'_

**End flashback**

'_I just hope she can forgive me for what I did…'_ I thought, but I knew it was a long shot. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me, but that thought didn't stop the hope I felt. The joy I felt at the thought of seeing her again couldn't be dampened by that piece of doubt. A week before I had called everyone and told them I was coming back, they seemed pretty excited. When I asked about though, Mai they hung up. Maybe they wanted to surprise her? They always were that type.

_Ding!_

"_Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land." _The speakers in the cabin announced. I stared out the window as we landed in Japan.

'_Here I come Mai'_

-!-!-!-!-

Mai P.O.V.

My umbrella laid on the ground, forgotten, while I tried not to lose my control and cause a scene. My ears were being yelled into and I was being hugged from all over. I silently wondered how I got to this point.

Oh yeah.

I had been sitting at the back of my school with my friends when my phone rang and I got that stupid phone call.

**Flashback**

"I don't get that girl's problem. She came up to me and asked me what the hell happened to me, asked 'What happened to the old Mai?'" I said, inhaling the cigarette deeply. One of my old 'friends' came up to me in tears, asking what had happened to me. One would think she was really sorry, but I saw the look in her eyes as she spoke to be. They were devoid of caring, I could see she didn't care.

"Isn't she a little late? How long has it been? One…two years?" my friend Haruto, or Kira, asked with an unimpressed tone.

"She only wanted something, I could tell."

My best friend Akemi, or Freak as she likes to be called, put an arm around me and tried to calm me. "Whatever Regret, just chill. You have to forget people like that."

"Yeah, you're right." My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, alerting me of an incoming call. I picked up my phone lazily. "Moshi moshi."

"Moshi moshi Mai! it's Ayako!"

Ayako's cheery voice rang out. I groaned inwardly. My friends saw my face, rolled their eyes, knowing who must be calling. Ayako had been calling me constantly, even finding ways to call my phone long after I blocked her number. Ever since I became a cutter Ayako had been, in her words, "trying to bring back the old Mai!".

"What do you want?" I asked in a clipped tone. I was tired of her always calling me like she still knew me.

"I think I found a way to get the old you back!" she said excitedly. Like I wanted to be like that again, but I was curious. What the hell was she talking about?

"Really!?' I said with fake enthusiasm and heavy sarcasm, "How?"

"Naru'S COMING BACK!" she screamed and squealed through the phone. That news stunned me for a while, then I got pissed.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?! I HATE THAT SON OF A BITCH! God I am happy now okay? So leave me the fuck alone or I will go to the police!" I hung up the phone and looked at my friends, the only real friends I ever had.

"Isn't this ironic?" I asked laughing, and they laughed to because they understood.

"Yeah! I mean come on Regret! They can't honestly think that bringing him back would make a difference!" Kira exclaimed bitterly.

"I think they're all stupid, what is this Twilight? The ugly vampire comes back and everything goes back to the way it was? I don't think so." Freak said, disgusted.

I shook my head and pulled out my pocket knife. I felt the urge to cut again. I cut when I want to feel pain, because it brought clarity to me. When I felt that cool metal, I could see everything. Kira and Freak didn't bat an eyelash at the knife or the cutting. They understood, Freak cut like me but Kira burned, he said it felt better to him.

"Hey, you guys want to go around tomorrow? I got nothing to do." I asked. I didn't want to think about those other people. I just wanted to forget.

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything to do either." Freaked replied with a shrug.

"We'll meet at the usual place, yeah?" Kira said, with a small smile.

End flashback

2 2 2

So now I'm here.

It was a coincidence that they met. How could I forget the coffee shop we meet at was near the office?

"Oh Mai! It been so long since I've seen you!" Ayako squealed in my ear, hugging me tightly. I kept trying to push her away, but there were still the others crushing me from behind.

"W-will you let me go!?" I yelled, still struggling to get out of their crushing embrace. Monk laughed and Yasuhara ruffled my hair.

_Did they think I was joking!?_

I was starting to give up, they were crushing me and I found it hard to breathe. Then I felt two sets of hands yank me out of their crushing arms and into an open space. I coughed at looked at my friends who narrowed their eyes at the people who held me captive. Ayako glared right back at them while Monk, Yasuhara, and John looked confused.

"Hey! Who the hell are you guys!?" Ayako snapped at Kira and Freak. Freak didn't respond, Kira and I both knew that if she did she would explode, so Kira explained instead.

Sighing, he replied with a level-headed voice "We're Regret's friends, and you?"

"Well, _we're_ Mai's friends and we weren't killing her! Just giving her a hug!"

"Crushing a person is not the same as a hug!" Freak snapped.

"We weren't crushing her!" Ayako yelled. I could tell a fight was going to happen if I didn't do step in, and fast. Placing a hand on Freak's shoulder, I shook my head.

"It's fine, I'm not dead so let's just go before you do something you'll…regret." I gave her a crooked grin. She visibly deflated and turned away from Ayako, but not before a final glare. Ayako observed this with a triumphant grin.

"You tell her Mai-" "Shut up."

The guys who had been watching everything in confusion gaped at my rudeness and Ayako looked like a fish, opening and closing her mouth; sputtering indignantly.

"I told you to leave me alone, I told you I was happy; you just couldn't let go." I looked at her with fiery eyes, "I can't even go out anymore without being harassed by you! I get that you care and you have some sort of delusion that I'm unhappy, but you didn't seem to care a year ago. You didn't call, you didn't drop by my apartment, and then suddenly just won't leave me alone!"

I felt a tear drip from my eye, it left a trail on my cheek and the wind blew it. I shuddered, "Just, leave me alone."

Kira and Freak took my hands and squeezed them; a sign of reassurance. I didn't even take two steps when a hand gripped my shoulder and spun me.

"Mai?"

_No_. I felt my eyes go wide.

"Is that you?"

**To be continued…**

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**


End file.
